


The Allure of Conflict

by phoenixjustice



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Yotsuba arc with spoilers for the manga (with possible spoilers for Another Note.)</p><p>He had gotten a glimpse of Light Yagami's true self early on, hidden behind his false smiles and empty words. He pushed that part of Light away immediately, digging further for who Light was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts and Paradoxes

He studied Light. It wasn't something he made a secret of; as Light was one of his top suspects (in truth, his only suspect-the people who came after did not compare.) But what he did not bring forth was the thoughts that ran through his head as he watched him.

Light Yagami was a paradox. He was bright, a genius that rivaled his own, and therefor susceptible to something all geniuses feared; boredom. He knew much and therefor hadn't any challenge left.

Boredom.

If you talked to a person who knew a murderer, many times the answer would be: "He/She was such a nice person. Couldn't hurt a fly. I can't believe this happened." Because when it came down to it, no one really knew that person. He could say this was true for Light Yagami. He had his family and he had people one would call "friends" but these were all friends on a superficial level. He had no one whom he talked secrets with or of anything of real substance. He was a person liked by all but one who no one saw the _true_ self.

That is, except to say, himself, L Lawliet.

He had gotten a glimpse of Light Yagami's true self early on, hidden behind his false smiles and empty words. He pushed that part of Light away immediately, digging further for who Light was.

So he watched him. His mannerisms when he thought no one looking, his anger that he sometimes couldn't help that burst forth. The times when the younger man's hands made contact with his skin. They fought and L was exhilerated. He had never had a real challenge before; he had earned the title of best detective in the world and had followed shortly after by earning the titles of the other two top detectives. He lacked challenge, which is why the Kira case had been both a blessing and a curse.

His life was on the line, yes, but he had never felt this way before. Truly alive for what seemed like the first time. Something he only gained when he fought Light Yagami. So he studied him, and he was sure Light studied him as well, using whatever he gained in his fight against Kira.

And as much as Light was a paradox, he knew that he too was one as well. For as hard as he tried to bring Kira down, he wanted to keep Light Yagami close. He knew he couldn't have it both ways. He knew that.

But, sometimes...he wondered how he could defeat Kira and keep Light close to him. Whether to fight him or to fight with him.

And soon...he'd have to make that decision.

Soon he would impliment a motion to see the 13 day rule get put in effect and see if Light Yagami's words were true.

Soon he and Kira would go onto the battlefield once more.

And he was unsure who would come out of it alive.

: :: : : :: :

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	2. The Result of an Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think that the blinders have somehow, magically, went over my eyes the same as the others around us, Light-kun? I deserve more credit than that.

"It is well, when one is judging a friend, to remember that he is judging you

with the same God-like and superior impartiality." -Enock Arnold Bennett

: : : : : : : :

_I don't...trust something about these rules. This thirteen day rule, for instance..._

"Watari, contact the leader of a country who would agree to this." said L, leaning in towards the screens.

"Ryuuzaki!" Exclaimed Chief Yagami.

"Wait! This is crazy." said Aizawa, moving over to where L sat, slamming a hand on the metal desk. "What does this accomplish?"

"Obviously to test whether this murder notebook works." He replied, refraining from a childish roll of the eyes at the inane question. He couldn't say why (and little did he know at the time how the sudden move would save his life) but he turns his head to look over at the Shinigami Rem, who had started to go through the wall.

"Rem-san..."

Rem freezes, more than a little surprised that the detective had realized she was still there, as everyone had been so wrapped up in the moment (other than Light Yagami) and had forgotten she was there. She curses mentally. She would have to wait for the next moment she could to rid the world of L Lawliet and his right-hand man. It would be done. It had to. For Misa.

"What is it?" She asks.

L stands up out of his chair, ignoring the others in the room and their expressions, (except Light's; he could feel the teen's eyes on him like a burning brand on his skin) walking by the God of Death. "There is something I would like to discuss with you. In private."

The detective also ignored the exclamations from those surrounding him, exclamations that ranged from "What the-?"from Matsuda, "You can't be serious!"from Aizawa, and the "Ryuuzaki, do you really think that is such a good idea?"from the Chief.

Light Yagami was strangely silent for a brief moment, probably a hesitation to say anything, thought L, and to also probably and try and think of the right response; to either say something to try and continue his charade that he was really innocent, to say something to egg L on into a hopeless situation or to say nothing at all and see where the cards would fall next.

Light, however, decides a response to be his best course of action (as L believed he would do.)

"Dad's right, Ryuuzaki. It's enough that we talk to this Shinigami when there are many of us around, but we should probably still be a bit cautious; even if he hasn't yet shown an inclination to do any of us harm..."

L glances at Light, who was looking into his face, trying to look earnest and truthful, though he had to know that L saw through his bullshit. There was an obvious change in the teenager once more, as there had been a few days (seven to be precise) after he had been put in confinement: at first L had thought the change to be merely another tactic used by Kira, by Light, but...Light had been different then.

Do you think that the blinders have somehow, magically, went over my eyes the same as the others around us, Light-kun? I deserve more credit than that. There are some lies that you cannot yet keep from me. Pretending that you care. Maybe if you had said that very sentence a few days earlier...

"Thank you for your concern, Light-kun," speaking in the same kind of tone that Light just did. And Light seemed to understand what it meant; a veritable slap in the face to his bullshitting. It was subtle; a slight, slight flinch back, mostly in the eyes, but L still caught it. "But, I believe it will be fine; it has been so far. It is not as if I am doing anything to hurt him. It would be silly to say that I have something that could hurt a God of Death." He turns away from Light to look at the Shinigami, who was looking back at him intently. He mouths the words 'especially when I have no plans to do anything to Misa Amane.'

He sees the Shinigami's eyes widen and allows himself a small grin: he was correct in his assumption then. He had seen the Shinigami's sudden reaction when Amane appeared in the front of the building, and it stood to reason (though it had first been, admittedly, a small percent) that they had come in contact with each other during some point.

When he started talking about his plans, suddenly the Shinigami decides to leave? It was odd. It could have been a mere coincidence. But his doubts and small percentages were put aside at the Shinigami's reaction at his last words.

"Yes..." Said the God of Death faintly. "I will speak with you."

He walks off without another word, for once glad that he no longer had his connection to Light via handcuffs as it would have been impossible to have a private conversation with the teenager in tow, no matter if it was now or days earlier when he might (might) have allowed that.

The Shinigami gliding beside him was quiet the entire way and did not once look his way as he walked down the many hallways, nor when he climbed a set of stairs that led to the rooftop. It was dry, but the sky was filled with darkly colored clouds, looking more than ready for a downpour.

The door closes with a clang and he turns around to face the Shinigami. Yes, perhaps it was risky to speak with the Shinigami alone, as everyone had said, and he would admit to that, but he had not gotten as far as he had without a few risks. Sometimes it was the only thing that could be done. And when all was said and done, he would do anything, try anything, say anything, so he could see an end to the Kira case.

"Rem-san. I wanted to speak with you alone for awhile now, though the opportunity had not presented itself until now, as there has always been someone around when I have asked you questions-"

"Did you mean what you said about Misa Amane?" Said Rem suddenly, looking as if unable to stop himself. Or herself. Did Gods of Death have genders?

That question took Amane's probability of being the Second Kira from ninety-eight percent to ninety-nine point nine percent. He wouldn't say one hundred percent quite yet. He believed that to have a hundred percent would require Amane confessing or admitting that she was the Second Kira.

"Do not interfere with this case in any way," said L, pulling at the hem of his stretched out shirt. "And I will not do anything to Misa Amane. I will not arrest her, nor see her executed or anything of that sort. But you must stay in the background."

"Your word, L Lawliet?"

That name gives him pause. He had not heard it from another person's lips, besides Watari, in...a long time. It only stood to reason that the Shinigami would know it though, for if a Shinigami could give Eyes to a human that let them see names of people, then they themselves should have the same mechanism. Now if he could only get the extent to what the Shinigami did for humans...

"My word." He reaffirms. He wouldn't do anything, but...that didn't stand that someone else couldn't, should the occasion rise. It was dirty play, and he knew it, but he didn't care: whatever had to be done to solve this case, he would do. Almost anything, anyway.

Rem nods. "If she is harmed in any way. I will kill you, as I will kill whoever does it."

"In return for her safety, I would like for you to answer a few things for me." The likelihood that he would get all his questions answered, was small, but nevertheless, he still had to try.

The Shinigami holds up one finger. "I will answer one question. For now."

Well, at least he would potentially have more to ask at a later date, he couldn't ask for much better at the moment. And to be able to get to ask one question now was also a good thing.

He sticks his hands in his pockets, strands of black hair getting blown into his eyes by a sudden gust of wind.

"...Can a holder of the notebook lose their memories?"

Rem stares at him for a moment, and he knew that the Shinigami must be thinking of how to answer. He had offered safety to Amane (for the time being) after all. In the end, the God of Death answers completely truthful, and gives more information with it than expected.

"Yes they can. They do it by their own doing; by giving up their rights to the notebook, forfeiting ownership of it."

He nods. "Thank you, Rem-san."

Rem nods and as the Shinigami flies back into the building, he smiles.

As soon as the God of Death was out of sight, the rain, unable to be held back anymore by the overburdened clouds, comes down in a torrent.

He looks up at the sudden sound of bells ringing.

: :: : : :: :

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
